friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Baby Shower
"The One With The Baby Shower" is the twentieth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on April 25, 2002. Plot Phoebe and Monica prepare for Rachel's baby shower and forget to invite Rachel's mother. Sandra is then rude to Monica through the entire party, trying to make her feel guilty. Monica tries everything she can to get Sandra to forgive her, but Phoebe eventually convinces her to tell Sandra off for being so rude. At the baby shower, Rachel freaks out when she realizes that she knows virtually nothing about how to care for a baby, and her mom says that she will move in and help take care of the baby. Ross convinces Rachel she will be a good mother and convinces Rachel's mom that she doesn't need to move in. Joey auditions for a job as a game show host called Bamboozled and Chandler and Ross help him practice by pretending to be the contestants. The game turns out to be ridiculous and impossible to follow, but Joey and Ross become hooked on it. Ross then later uses Bamboozled as a trivia game to quiz Rachel about baby care. When Rachel gets an question wrong, Ross claims she is going to be an bad mother, which results in Ross saying he lost sight in why he was playing the game. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Marlo Thomas - Sandra Green Jonathan Nichols - Ray Adria Tennor - Katherine Lisa Calderon - Erin Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Sherry Bilsing-Grahem & Ellen Plummer Trivia *Joey asks Chandler what film would you hear the line "Badges? We don't need no stinkin' badges!" with Chandler "correctly" answering The Treasure of the Sierra Madre. However, this line is actually from the film Blazing Saddles, the line from The Treasure of the Sierra Madre is "Badges? We ain't got no badges. We don't need no badges. I don't have to show you any stinking badges!". This is a popular misquote. *Ross and Monica's mom, Judy Geller, isn't present at Rachel's baby shower. *Like Jack and Judy Geller, no one knows how Sandra learned about Ross getting Rachel pregnant. *This is the last appearance of Sandra Green in the series. She doesn't reappear for a span of 144 episodes since The One With The Two Parties. Before that episode, her first appearance was 11 episodes ago. *The song that Joey starts humming at some point in this episode ( "I Dream of Jeannie" theme song) was the same song that Ross was humming in the cold opening of 'The One with the Dozen Lasagnas'. Glitches *At the end of the episode when Monica's chasing Sandra you can clearly see the green mattress at the edge of the stairs where she falls on. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8